1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toothbrushes and more particularly to a toothbrush in which the dentifrice is contained within the toothbrush and is automatically dispensed to the bristles for ease of brushing.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
The concept of brushing one's teeth with a toothbrush in combination with a separate toothpaste substance which is placed on the brush is widely known. However, very few toothbrushes have been developed in which the toothpaste is contained within the toothbrush itself.
There are a few known concepts for providing a toothbrush with a toothpaste reservoir which use a variety of complex internal mechanisms to control the flow of toothpaste from within the toothbrush reservoir. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 637,522 discloses a toothbrush with a hollow handle designed to provide a reservoir for a liquid dentifrice. A valve is used to control the flow of the liquid dentifrice from the handle to the bristles through appropriate apertures. The valve includes a valve stem connected to a screw-cap, which, when manipulated, moves the valve stem to allow liquid to flow through the appropriate apertures.
Existing toothbrushes such as the one above are structurally complex and difficult to manufacture. This has lead to problems in the implementation of the concepts shown in the prior art in developing a usable and low-cost functional product.